Gabrielle
Gabrielle is a protagonist on Dead on Arrival and a central character from Xena Warrior Princess. Not long after the death of her lifelong companion Xena, on her way to Egypt, Gabrielle was lured through a dimensional rift that brought her to the Crystal Expanse on Genesis where she met Zora who would become her new companion as the two traveled throughout most of Jherra battling against the Empire of Jherrazad, remnants of Veran's essence and demons of the Netherrealm. Upon hearing word of Xena being alive from Ares, Gabrielle and Zora set off to Elim in search for her. 'Description' Gabrielle has grown from a typical little farmer girl with big ideals into a seasoned warrior who does whatever she can for what she believes to be right. While gentle and a kind spirit, Gabrielle shown time and time again that she won't hesitate to pick up a sword and strike somebody down if there's no other option. A natural born talker, Gabrielle can even convince a blood thirsty cyclops not to eat her. Not the type to hold grudges, Gabrielle is capable of forgiving even the greatest of all sins and as seen through her loyalty to Xena in the past, will always choose friendship in the end. 'Xena Warrior Princess' Gabrielle was a farm girl living in her home of Potidaea with her father Herodatus, mother Hecuba and her sister Lila and was also to be betrothed to a man named Perdicas when Xena "Warrior Princess" came to her village. Fascinated, Gabrielle insisted on joining Xena, Xena reluctantly agreed and her journey and documentation of Xena's quest for redemption would begin. Gabrielle first big milestone would come while defending a wounded Amazon Princess named Terreis at the risk of her own life. Before breathing her last Terreis passed the "right of caste" to Gabrielle making her an Amazon Princess and the rival of Melosa's adopted daughter Velasca for the Amazon Queen position. Velasca's schemes are eventually foiled by Xena and Gabrielle and wanting to continue to travel with Xena, Gabrielle puts her friend Ephiny in charge as acting Amazon Queen in her place. During her time with the AmazonsGabrielle learned how to fight with a wooden staff which would become her first signature weapon in her journey. One year after meeting Xena, Gabrielle would meet up with Perdicas again in Troy and after being proposed to decided to marry him but their marriage would be doomed to a short life as a day later Perdicas was killed by Xena's archnemesis Callisto. Strickenby grief and anger Gabriel found herself vowing revenge against Callisto, something that was very out of character for her, but in the end she managed to stay true to herself and resisted the impulse to take Callisto's life. During the process of to defend Britannia against Caesar Gabrielle encountered an evil cult which tricked her to kill one of their own priestesses, losing her "blood innocence" in the process. This allowed the evil god Dahak to impregnate her with a child which Gabrielle, who had the baby only a few days later and believed strongly that there was still good inside of her child, would later name Hope. It wouldn't take long before Hope took her first life convincing Xena that she was only a vessel for Dahak. When Xena announced her plans to kill Hope, Gabrielle saved her by sending her in a basket downriver, causing a major rift between herself and Xena to occur thereafter. Gabrielle would be reunited with her daughter several months down the road, seeing her to have aged to that of a nine year old. Hope would ally herself with Callisto and took revenge against Xena by killing her son, Solan. With no other choice but to accept that her child was evil Gabrielle killed her via poison and would be haunted by that single act to this day. Gabrielle would later reconcilewith Xena in the Land of Illusia and sacrificed herself to save her by jumping into a lava pit with Hope, who was spared the funeral pyre by Dahak. By a miracle she would survive, but that miracle turned out to be Ares, the God of War, who planned to use it as a means to bargain with Xena. Still traumatized by her first kill and events concerning Hope, Gabrielle embraced pacifism as an alternative to fighting by Xena's side. Traveling to India the two would meet up with everything from false prophets, guruses, to a genuine healer/teacher called Eli. Interested in his philosophy (The Way of Love) Gabrielle would become a follower but when Xena gets into a battle with the Romans to rescue her, Eli and a group of prisoners, Xena would have her own chakram used against her by Callisto, breaking her back and leaving her vulnerable. Gabrielle picked up a sword to save her and before their crucifixion Gabrielle told Xena she had chosen "The Way of Friendship". Xena and Gabrielle ascended into the kingdom of Heaven after their deaths but upon being ambushed by demons, Gabrielle was dragged off to hell where she faced a demonic form of Callisto. She is later rescued by Xena and a band of archangels but learned that Xena has taken Callisto's place in Hell. Gabrielle is able to forgive Callisto for the murder of her husband and is able to join the other archangels in battle because of that forgiveness. In the midst of her battle with a demonic Xena the two would be brought back to life by Eli, Gabrielle dropped her philosophy of not killing in battle and acquired a pair of sai, from there on out she is seen killing her enemies in battle. After their "rebirth" into life Xena becomes pregnant with a child who is said to bring about the twilight of the gods, making all three of them a target. As such they drank a sleeping potion to fake their deaths but Ares believed them to be really dead and inter them into an ice cave where they would slumber peacefully for 25 years before awakening. Gabrielle would reunite with her older sister Lila and learn that their parents and Lila's husband were killed trying to bring back Lila's daughter, Sarah, who was captured by Gurkhan. During her struggles on claiming vengeance against Gurkhan she would be able to save Sarah, Gurkhan's other wives and alongside Xena and others, tricked his bodyguards into killing him permanently removing him as a threat. Sometime after that Gabrielle would lead a tribe of Amazon into a high-casualty battle against a superior army led by the demigod Bellerophon, son of Artemis, to rescue a fellow Amazon Queen and friend, Varia. Despite the success of the mission Gabrielle tells Xena, "With each battle, I lose more of myself". Xena and Gabrielle's quest together would come to an end in Japan where Xena sacrificed her own life to right the wrong she had committed many years ago. After which Gabrielle is seen heading off to Egypt on a ship with Xena's spirit accompanying her. On the way however a rift opened up in front of the ship and Gabrielle is pulled into it finding herself in an unknown location, the Crystal Expanse. 'Dead on Arrival' 'Relationship' 'Xena' 'Ares' 'Zora C. Manson' 'Sincara' 'Kain' 'Abilities' Gabrielle has been training to be a warrior ever since meeting up with Xena, as such she is knowledgeable in several different fighting styles which involved using a wooden staff, sais and blades. She also knows how to use the chakram which was once wielded by Xena prior to her death in Japan. As mentioned above Gabrielle is a natural born talker, being able to talk her way out of almost any situation and being able to improvise on the spot in a huge way and if she had to, she can make a convincing/amazing story on the spot and tell it with passion. 'Weapons' 'Chakram' Category:Chakram 'Sais' 'Staff' 'Katana' 'Quotes' 'Trivia' Category:Gabrielle Category:Human Category:Gabrielle